Save Your Breath
by xylot3
Summary: W/E. PostAWE - unseen scene in chap16 of "So Close And Still So Far" by lateBloomer04. Smut. Pretty much a PWP.


_YEAH MORE SMUT! Look at that. 1,634 words, this time. Ow yeah. Anyway. This is another lateBloomer04-universe missing scene, this time for So Close And Still So Far, chapter 16. Ha ha, thrilled I finished so quickly, eh Meggie? Because I am that awesome. ;) Hopefully the smut is a bit better than last time._

_Pirates of the Caribbean, Will II, Elizabeth and Will III don't belong to me. And SCASSF belongs to lateBloomer04. ON WITH THE SMUT!_

"William's an awful lot like you, you know," Elizabeth smiled at Will. She sat, cross-legged at the end of the bed, as Will changed into his nightshirt. Will laughed through his nose as Elizabeth went on, "He's so dense when it comes to love, it's almost intolerable."

"Oh, so am I to believe I'm an intolerable lover, then?" Will asked, mock-hurt, making his way onto the bed.

Elizabeth lay back, sprawling herself on the mattress. "Of course not," she laughed, "just intolerable."

"Really, now?" Will leaned over Elizabeth, straddling her hips and propping himself up on his elbows. "So I'm not allowed to-" he kissed her briefly, eliciting a stifled moan, and then pulled away, "-do that?" Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"Mmm, well, if you do that, perhaps you'll be a little more tolerable."

"Only a little?" Elizabeth's eyes shot open. Will had a pout plastered onto his face. "Care to rethink that, Miss?" He asked, pinning her down by her wrists. "I'm sure you will, soon enough. Save your breath for later."

"And what, pray tell-" Elizabeth's voice cracked as Will began to trail his hand along her chest, "-am I saving – _oh _– my breath for?"

"Oh, nothing," Will answered, lifting the hem of her nightdress casually, "yet."

Elizabeth's retort was cut off by Will's lips, his tongue melting her own. She ran her hands through his loose hair, pulling him closer. Will deepened the kiss, one hand wrapped around the nape of her neck, the other trailing up between her thighs. Elizabeth slid her hands along Will's back, while grazing his nethers with her knee. Will circled his hand teasingly along her leg, suppressing a moan at her movements. Elizabeth broke off the kiss, stripping him of his shirt in one fluid movement. His hand rubbed playfully against her thighs while she roved her fingers along his chest, thumbs circling his stomach, inching lower and lower.

Will, having practised many a time, relieved Elizabeth of her nightdress with his roving hands. He lowered his head, suckling gently against the hollow of her neck, causing a loud moan from his wife. His fingers found their way into her, a single one plunging itself slowly between her legs. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head toward her again, biting down lightly on Will's bottom lip. She nuzzled his ear with her nose, her breathing becoming faster with every slow circle of his fingers within her.

"I... I, Will..."

He could sense her coming already. _That just won't do. _He removed his hand and circled his arms around Elizabeth's waist, ignoring her growl at the loss of contact.

In retaliation, Elizabeth nipped his earlobe tenderly with her teeth, resulting in a small whimper from Will. Smirking into his neck, she lowered her hand into his breeches, closing around his hard member with excruciatingly gentle force. Will fought the urge to react, but as Elizabeth nibbled on his earlobe, he found himself thrusting helplessly into her grip. Elizabeth would have laughed, but Will pulled her even closer and captured her mouth again.

Elizabeth felt his breeches slip away, and momentarily paused as Will slid his thumb along her breast, the other hand back between her legs, sliding his fingers along wet skin. Elizabeth threw her head back, and Will took the opportunity, nipping her neck gently. Elizabeth's hips bucked at his touch, stifling another growl of want.

"Need... you... in me," she rasped, her mouth barely forming words as Will slid in another finger.

Will silently obeyed, pulling out of her palm and crawling oh-so-slowly south. He removed his hand and raised his eyes to Elizabeth, whose eyes were closed in anticipation.

Not wanting to make either of them wait any longer, Will pushed himself in, grunting in a failed attempt to hide his pleasure. Elizabeth moaned his name as he buried himself completely, pausing to allow himself to adjust. He could have stayed still forever, sheathed in his wife, but Elizabeth's ragged voice broke into his thoughts.

"Oh, Will, I... Oh, _God, _William... please..."

At her insistence, Will pulled out slowly, his senses heightening as the wet feeling engulfed his body. He moved his hips and closed in again, hissing in pleasure, watching his wife clench the bed sheets with tight fists. Elizabeth felt as Will brushed that spot within her, letting herself release a soft moan. Spurred on, Will thrust with slightly increased speed, eliciting another moan from Elizabeth; louder this time, more insistent. He didn't hesitate. With every push, he felt Elizabeth come even more undone, her gasps and moans increasing; louder, longer, only adding to his own pleasure.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth came, gasping for breath, hissing his name over and over. As she spasmed around him, he felt himself letting go, and he used all his concentration to continue his paced thrusts. Stars exploded in front of his eyes, cannon fire ringing in his ears alongside his wife's uneven gasps. He came hard, not caring who was listening as he shouted her name, letting himself slow down with equally pleasurable thrusts.

Will lowered himself beside her, collecting his breath.

"I... told you to save... your breath... didn't I?" He wheezed, ripples of pleasure still within him.

Elizabeth mewled in reply, rolling on top of him and pecking him on the lips. "I should return the favour," she whispered in a low voice. "Because it's only fair."

"Funny," Will answered lazily, his breathing returning to normal. "I was just about to suggest the same thing."

Elizabeth took his wrists in her hands and pinned them down onto the mattress, just as Will had done with her earlier. She leaned toward him and, instead of plundering his mouth again, whispered hotly against his lips.

"Don't move your arms."

Will didn't move at all. Elizabeth climbed off of him, opening the bedside drawer and rummaging through it. Finally finding what she was looking for, she bent down and picked up Will's belt, and returned to the bed.

"Open your eyes, William," she said in a singsong voice.

Will obeyed. When he looked up he saw that Elizabeth had tied his wrists to the bed, effectively making use of his belt and bandana. She was sitting in between his sprawled legs, leaving his member vulnerably exposed. He squirmed slightly under her smug gaze. "Mind telling me what all this is about?" He asked, struggling to stay composed.

"Hmm, let me think. No." She grinned, lowering herself onto her stomach, her hands and mouth teasingly close to his erection. He could feel her warm breath faintly, and he was struggling to stay firm.

_In more ways than one, _he thought dryly.

"I think your treatment deserves adequate thanks," Elizabeth smiled angelically, closing a hand around him. She tutted as Will's hips bucked involuntarily, her smug eyes meeting his desperate, begging ones. "Patience, my love. Good things take time." Will moaned helplessly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Elizabeth lowered her head. "If you're lucky," she whispered, enjoying the growls that Will made as her breath grazed his cock, "you won't let go until I'm done."

"Is that – uhhh – is that a – a ch –_ oh _– a challenge?" He panted.

Elizabeth closed her lips around him, and he moaned loudly. The flick of her tongue could only mean yes; already Will felt the blood surging toward and around his groin. He gave up on fighting, his moans and her name rang in his ears, all his senses dulled by touch.

"Oh, oh, God, Elizabeth... I... ah... stahhhhh... ohh..." he moaned incoherently, lost in feeling. Elizabeth's tongue played along his flesh, and he struggled not to writhe too much. The bed sheets crumpled in his balled fists, his chest heaving as Elizabeth continued her little 'favour'. He felt the white-hot liquid flow, almost letting go, but Elizabeth wrapped a firm hand around the base of his member, refusing him release. She removed her mouth from around him, clucking her tongue in disapproval.

"A little quick, Will, I must say," she smirked teasingly.

Wordlessly, Will nodded, eyes pleading for her to resume.

"Oh, I will, dear. But I choose to participate this time."

Elizabeth raised herself up on her knees, giving Will one last teasing stroke before straddling his waist. Will wanted to hold her, but the restraints on his wrist only resulted in him raising his chest; a futile attempt at contact. Elizabeth smirked. Without another sound, she lifted herself up and eased downwards, filling herself once more with her husband. She couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure as the spot within her brushed against his tip, the familiar feeling bubbling up in her stomach already beginning to empower her.

Their eyes closed in unison, heads thrown back in pure ecstasy. Elizabeth, not wanting to delay either released, raised herself up an inch and fell back with such force that both cried out at the same time.

"Eliz... El-izab-beth..." Will stuttered, straining to move his hips, to no avail.

Elizabeth repeated her movements, only faster. They grunted, breathing in sharply with every slow bit of contact. Elizabeth found the rhythm, a slow pulse compared to their sped-up heartbeats, each move of her hips against his dragging the moans out of their throats, fire building in their union. With one final shout, Will and Elizabeth came together, their names mingling in the heavy air, ragged moans accentuating every syllable on their tongues. Will broke free of his ties, pulling Elizabeth down with him, both of them sinking within as William spilled into his wife for the second time.

They lay there, panting heavily, straining for air as the final remnants evaporated from their bodies. Will hugged Elizabeth closer, whispering into her ear, sated and happy.

"That was incredible."


End file.
